Project Summary The mission of the Maryland Polycystic Kidney Disease (PKD) Research and Translation Core Center (MPKD- RTCC) is to remove barriers to PKD research by providing state-of-the-art reagents and expertise to a diverse group of investigators. The MPKD-RTCC consists of 4 integrated biomedical research cores that have generated key reagents required by investigators entering the field of PKD science. Here we establish a well- organized Administrative Core that will provide direction, guidance and oversight for the MPKD-RTCC to ensure that it functions effectively. The Administrative Core will be led by two accomplished senior investigators, at The University of Maryland School of Medicine and at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, who will leverage the resources of both institutions. The Leadership team has extensive experience in the area of polycystic kidney disease, renal physiology and in managing complex collaborative research grants and scientific cores. The Administrative Core will oversee the financial operation of the Biomedical Research Cores, monitor quality and throughput and ensure a streamlined MTA process that will promote the broadest distribution of resources and expertise. In addition, the Administrative Core will coordinate ongoing research endeavors between MPKD-RTCC cores that will advance the generation of new and innovative reagents. The Administrative Core will continue to support a long-standing summer student program that will inspire trainees to consider careers in nephrology and in PKD research. In addition the Center Leadership will organize an integrated communications strategy to promote interactions between the MPKD-RTCC and all stake holders including 1) a national research community 2) the Baltimore research community and 3) the Central Coordinating site (CCS), other RTCCs and the NIDDK. We expect that this strong infrastructure will accelerate the pace of scientific discovery in the field of polycystic kidney disease.